I need you
by PrettyLittleObsessed
Summary: I'm no good at summary's, Just give it a chance. :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Set after 2x1. Okay so, This started out as a one shot, but as I was typing it up. I changed my mind, I have some ideas for this. So it will be a short story/fanfic. I can never commit to more than ten chapters. So here's the beginning, it's not the best, considering I wrote it at 5am. But I'm proud of what I have so far. It's been a long time since I wrote anything so please bare with me.

* * *

><p>She sighed heavily as her eye's did their best to focus of the bottles in front of her, to no avail. The whole room was spinning, almost as fast as the thoughts racing though her mind. She had hoped being this drunk would block out the pain, the memories, the thoughts, but no. It only intensified them.<p>

Every word, every touch, every kiss, every moment they had shared. Burned in her mind, and caused her chest to ache even more than before.

Everything hurt, Why she wasn't doubled over or curled into a ball in the corner somewhere was beyond her.

A part of her was missing, she didn't want to admit it, but it was the awful truth.

When he walked into her life, he took a big part of her. And when he left, he left a gaping hole in her heart.

"Hanna?" She knew that voice; she knew it all to well. That was the voice that could make her feel better or even worse, if that were possible.

She must've been to caught up in her thoughts to hear him approach her.

Her body froze; hoping, wishing, praying for him to continue on his way. Though her heart screamed for him.

"Hanna, answer me.. Please." She could almost feel the urgency in his voice, but for all she knew it could all be part of his sick twisted game.

She shook her head, as she turned away from him. If she looked at him, she knew she'd break. All she really wanted was him, but she just couldn't allow herself. Not after everything, she wouldn't.

She could feel the sofa shift beside her, as she saw his hand reaching for hers.

She closed her eye's as she turned away, tucking her hands under her knees as she pulled them to her chest. "Don't. Just don't." She said as she laid her head on her knees, just as tears escaped her eyes. "You did this, you can't fix it too." _No matter how much I wish you could_. She added on in her mind.

She saw his hand drop to his knee, as she felt her heart ache even more.

She needed him, but how could she ever trust him again?


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna took a raged breath as she slowly shook her head, wasn't being drunk supposed to numb the pain? She thought that's why people became alcoholics, to numb their pain and memories.  
>She slowly glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, It almost seemed like he too was about to cry. But it had to be her overly active imagination. Why would we cry? He was the one to break her heart, not vice versa. Though she kind of wished it was, at least then He would feel how she felt right now.<br>"Hanna..." He began, and her eyes instantly fell to the floor. She couldn't look at him; it pained her enough just sitting here with him. But she had no strength to leave, even if the room wasn't spinning around her.

"I hate seeing you like this, and I hate myself even more for being the reason. I'm sorry, so sorry. I wish I knew how to fix this." He said staring at her, just wishing she'd look at him. He missed her gorgeous ice blue eyes, Hell he missed everything about her.

She closed her eyes; a few more tears fell as she took all the strength she had not to look at him. _It's easier this way; eye contact would only break you faster_. She told herself mentally.

"Hanna. Please look at me." She heard his words, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. A moment later she felt his warm hands on her, slowly turning her toward him. She only let him because the alcohol had a hold on her now. If she were to fight him, she'd surely end up face first in the dirt.

She felt his finger below her chin, slowly tilting it up. She refused to give in though, her eyes remained on the floor for countless minutes, and she could feel his eyes searching for hers as she finally looked up. She wiped her eyes of all tears as she put on the best bitch face she had. "I. HATE. YOU." She said though her teeth. Not meaning a word of it, she couldn't hate him. No matter how hard she tried.

She didn't fool him for a moment, He saw strait though her words, even that little bitchy face she put on. That would scare anyone at school, but not him. He knew her; He knew she was faking it. "You don't really mean that Princess, If you did you wouldn't be sitting here crying."

She didn't have to be looking at him to know he had that stupid cocky grin on his face. _You hate that grin, you hate the cockiness, you hate him. Remember that, Hanna._ She repeated that over and over to herself, willing herself to believe it. But it didn't work. She loved that grin, the cockiness; she loved absolutely everything about him.

"I mean what I said the other day, I really do love you. I, Caleb Rivers am in love with Miss Queen Bee, Hanna Marin." He reached over to wipe her tears away with his thumb, she flinched but allowed it. She had no strength left to fight. "I am so sorry, and I will do anything to fix this... Us." He finished, his eye's locked on her's.

She bit down on her lip, biting back any more tears that brimmed her eyes. _He said he's in love with you, are you really willing to let your stupid pride and past experiences ruin this for you? You know you need him. Remember how happy you were together? Are you willing to just forget all that and push him away? He won't fight for you forever, He will eventually give up._ The words ran on and on in her mind, like an endless record.

You need him, Hanna. Find the strength to forgive him. Those words bounced around in her mind as she finally looked up at him, and looking into his eyes. Not sure of what to do or say...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I had to literally force myself to sit down and right this, this afternoon. Procrastination is apparently my best friend lately. I'm so not kidding, sorry if it sucks; **please review**

-C.

* * *

><p><em>She didn't know what to say or do..<em>

To him it seemed like eternity, but it was really only a few minutes. A few long agonizing minutes before she opened her mouth.

"A.. After what you did.. I just can't trust you. No matter how hard I try, I just can't." She took a shaky breath, trying to regain some control but failed miserably. "I don't want to feel this way, I don't want to hate seeing nightfall come every night." She breathed again, trying to stop the tears that threatened to come without permission.

"I don't want to want you, not after everything. But somehow I can't help myself." She shook her head, feeling helpless. As she looked up at him, the tears slowly trailed down her cheek.

He hesitated but slowly raised his hand, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that slowly trailed down her gorgeous face. "I'm so sorry, for all of it Hanna. More than anything. I'll find a way to fix this if you let me." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"I don't know if this can be fixed, Caleb." She breathed out again, her lungs filled with oxygen. Almost like she had been holding her breath for ages, they ached just like her heart.

"It won't be easy, I know that. But it's worth it, you're worth it. Please just give me one more chance, Give us another chance." He slowly forced a smirk on his face, knowing she used to love that smirk and hoped it would help him now. He couldn't make himself say the words, But he needed her. Like he needed air. He hoped she felt the same.

"…" She stared back at him for a few moments, losing all train of thought in the process. "Stop that." She blinked and looked down, "I can't think when you look at me like that. Stop it." Those stupid butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. Just sitting here talking to him was hard enough, much less with the butterflies too.

As much as she hated sitting here, she couldn't just leave. Afraid of never seeing him again, it hurt now but it would hurt even more if he just disappeared again. She needed him, she knew that. She just didn't know how to allow him back in after everything.

He looked down at his hand's unwillingly, but he'd do anything she asked. No matter how he felt about it. He bit down on his lip, waiting for her to finally speak again. Her voice was like drugs to a drug addict. In a way, she was his drug. A few minutes passed with nothing but silence to them, though there was music blaring all around them as the party carried on.

"Caleb," She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. The room still spun all around her, but something was keeping her in place. "Whether I want to.. or not.." She took a deep breath before looking up, trying to look in his eyes. Growing irritated when she couldn't before realizing she was the one that told him to stop looking at her. "I.. I need you." She bit down on her lip too as she waited for his reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I know it's short, I'm sorry. This was the first time I ever wrote during the day so.. Yeah It may be a bit different than my usual writing. I'm working on chapter 5, but any suggestions would be great. Where do you guys want this to go? More drama, more fluff? Want any other characters mentioned or have little parts in here or just leave it as mostly Hanna/Caleb? Throw me some idea's people. Please & Thanks, **R&R!**

* * *

><p>'<em>I need you.'<em> Her words repeated in his head, and the smirk reappeared on his face. He didn't fight it this time; there was no way he could even try. "Seriously?" He questioned stupidly. Why was her questioning her? Out of some stupid need to hear her say it again. To make sure he had heard her right, that she had actually said those three little words.  
>They weren't the words he wanted to hear, but they were a very close second and more than enough, for now anyways.<br>He bit down on his lip as he looked up at her, meeting her anxious gaze. "Hanna, I need you too. Like I need air to breath. Wow, that sounds cheesy. But it's the truth. I'll do anything for you." She stayed speechless as he stared into her gorgeous ice blue eyes, Staring back she saw one thing. Love, she could see it in his eyes now.  
>Never breaking eye contact, he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. Softly running his thumb over her cheek, removing any stray tears that lingered there. "God, You're beautiful." He thought aloud, not even realizing he had spoken his thoughts.<br>Her cheeks flamed, and she looked down. How could he think that, now of all times? She knew she was far from it, at least in this moment. He needed her, just like she needed him. She couldn't believe it, but the look in his eyes just proved it. She ran a hand though her long messy curls as she let out a soft laugh, "Yeah, right. I look like crap and we both know it. My hairs a mess, my clothes are crappy and I bet my makeup's running too." She shook her head, then ran a hand under her puffy eyes. Just as she'd thought, her mascara was running, probably leaving a black line down her face. She rolled her eyes as she wiped the black gunk of onto the bottom of her skirt.  
>"Makeup doesn't make you beautiful, Hanna. It only hides it. You're beautiful no matter what." He continued to stare and smirk at her, glad that she seemed not to be so sad anymore. Even happier that he seemed to be the reason.<br>"Aren't you a little biased here?" She questioned as her eyes looked up, instantly smiling when she saw him already looking at her. The smirk on his face, made her heart flutter again. Old habits easily came back. Though she knew they shouldn't. But she wasn't going to stop it, there was no way.  
>She suddenly realized his hand still on her cheek, not bothering to move it. Instead, she reached up and took his hand in hers. Intertwining her fingers with his, loving how she still fit perfectly there.<br>"Why, yes I am princess." He joked, as she placed there hands on her chest. Right where her heart was. Should she care that he just called her that annoying nickname? Probably. But right now, she truly didn't care. His skin on hers was amazing. Not like how it used to be but better somehow.  
>She bit down on her lip, trying oh so hard not to smile like some fool. But failing miserably. "Caleb," She breathed out, her ice blue eyes locked on his warm chocolate ones. "This right here.." She lightly touched there intertwined hands to where her heart was, "It's yours."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Don't kill me. I know it's short and really fluffy in most of it, But I swear. Since I have the next three chapters completely written I know for a fact. **1)** Drama is coming. **2)** It's not completely all Haleb. The other girls come in the next chapter. Sleepover anyone? **3)** Chapters get alot longer. All in all, The story gets alot more interesting, more action/dialogue, Less mushiness for a few chapters, ect.. Anyway's, as always, **Read&Review! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Her heart was his. That thought alone made him want to fly, Add in the feeling of her hand in his, her soft silky skin touching his rough calloused skin and the look on her face. He was almost positive this was some overly perfect dream his mind had created just to torture him.<p>

She stared into his eyes, silently begging him to say something, anything.. well almost anything. "Caleb?" She said softly, Just when she couldn't hand the silence anymore. She picked up her hand to wave it in front of his face, but before she had the chance his lips crashed into hers. The kiss was full of passion, underneath it was pure need. Their intertwined hands stayed right there by her heart, his free hand cupped her cheek and hers was around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

They only broke away when they needed air, luckily for them; they needed it at the same time. She rested her forehead on his, not baring to have any space between them now. She stared into his eyes as he did the same. "Hanna," He said softly, just after catching his breath. Silently shifting their hands from her chest to his, "No one has ever made me feel like I do when I'm with you. I may have never meant to fall for you, But I'm glad I did. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I won't screw up again. I promise, my heart will always be yours." He looked into her gorgeous blue eyes as he softly stroked her cheek.

To the rest of the world, she may look like a mess. But to him, she was perfect. "Caleb." She spoke, snapping him from his thoughts. "Yes princess?" He replied as he traced his thumb along her bottom lip. Little did he know, it was driving her crazy. "Just kiss me." She bit down on her lip, narrowly avoiding his thumb. He smirked as he leaned in and their lips connected. She smiled into their kiss as she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, lacing her fingers though his hair. Pulling and keeping him as close to her as possible.

"Hanna? Hanna, Where are youu?" A voice came from a few feet behind. She knew all to well who it was. She slowly pulled away from him, hating every moment of doing so. She looked into his eyes a moment, "Stay." She commanded, before getting up. "Please?" She added, pleading him to stay as she turned around and walked just a few feet forward. A very tipsy, slightly annoyed Mona stood a few feet from where she stood. "What's up Mon?" Hanna asked sweetly, ignoring the glare Mona was sending strait passed her towards Caleb. Hanna scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Earth to Mona! What do you want?" Hanna tapped her foot impatiently. "What. Is. He. Doing. Here." Mona said though her teeth. Swaying slightly from the booze. Hanna rolled her eyes as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Don't worry about it, I was just leaving." He directed towards Mona, then leaned towards Hanna. "I have to go, promised Lucas I'd watch some lame movie with him. I would ditch him, but I sorta owe him now.. See you tomorrow?" He said softly to her, ignoring the annoying girl standing a few feet from them, glaring at him. Hanna sighed but nodded in understanding, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Have fun ladies." He smirked one last time as he passed by the annoying girl.

"You aren't seriously taking sketchy back, are you?" Mona stared at Hanna, pure disapproval colored her voice. Hanna rolled her eyes, "it's none of your business whether I am or not." Hanna stared back, she didn't care what she thought. Okay, maybe she did a little. But she loved him, he loved her, If Mona couldn't understand that. Then maybe they shouldn't be friends anymore. "Like hell it's not! I won't let him hurt my bestie again!" Mona snapped at her, spilling her drink on the ground.

Hanna striated her posture, tightened her arms across her chest and instantly becoming Queen Bee. "It's not. You don't see me bad talking your precious Noel do you? I think not. I respect my friends decisions. And if you can't respect mine, then well maybe we aren't friends like I thought. It's my life, to live as I damn well please!" She snapped back, She was beyond mad at this point and knew it was time to leave. She turned around and snatched up her purse, stumbling slightly from the booze she had consumed earlier. She brushed past Mona, turning slightly to look at her. "I'm going home, Let me know when you get off your high horse." She said, a look of disappointment in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hello everyone, Sorry for such a late update. I have no excuse, I just have issues with procrastinating! haha. Anyway's, here's a little gift before we get the mid-season finale tonight. Which I'm seriously dying for. I'm actually watching the marathon right now, so that's helping. I'll try to update faster from now on, I need to type up a few chapters and save them in advance. (I have all the way though chapter 11 written, just needs to be typed up.) Well, I'll stop rambling, you've probably already zoned out on me. So here's the long awaited chatper 6! Enjoy! P.s. We'll get back to the good stuff in a chapter or two._ xoxo -C._ x]

* * *

><p>'All those drinks were definitely a bad idea' She thought to herself as she fumbled with unlocking the front door. Just as she got the door unlocked and pushed it open, her phone went off. Holding her breath, she slightly stumbled into the house and locked the door behind her. Dropping her purse on the table, she took a deep breath. Preparing herself for whatever the message could possibly be. She sighed as she opened the message, seeing that it was from Spencer. Not the monster she had thought it was.<p>

'Where are you? We're worried, Call me!' The message read. Hanna sighed as she shrugged off her jacket and let it fall to the ground. Then walked into the living room, pressing the call button next to Spencer's name. She plopped down on the couch just as the phone picked up, "Hanna!" Spencer's voice sounded from the other end, causing Hanna to cringe away from the phone. "Spencer, Chill. Stop screaming. What's up?" Hanna said as she used her free hand to rub her temple, she could already feel a headache forming.

"Oh nothing, Just freaking out over where you are and if you're okay. Which I'm guessing you are. You better have a darn good explanation for ignoring our texts." Spencer's words ran together as she unneededly rushed them out. "I'm sorry, I.. I.. I just don't know Spence. I guess I just didn't pay attention to my phone." Hanna replied with a sigh as she leaned her head on the back of the couch. Willing the throbbing pain forming in her head to stop. Upon hearing Hanna's tone of voice Spencer put the phone on speaker for the other girls to hear. "Han, What's wrong?" She asked as she exchanged a look between Emily and Aria.

Hanna shook her head, not sure whether to explain, or if she even could. As Emily's voice came from the other end, "Han, Talk to us. Please. What's wrong? Where are you?" "I.." Hanna took a deep breath, "I just got home. I was at Naomi's party, I got kinda buzzed.." She trailed off, her fingers playing with a thread on her shirt.

"What else? We know there's more. Spill it." Aria's voice finally sounded from the other end. Hanna sighed yet again, as she closed her eyes. "Caleb was there.. We.. Um.. Kinda.. talked?.." She trailed off again. Completely unsure of what to feel as it passed her lips. "Hanna!" Spencer gasped from the other end. Emily and Aria both rolled their eyes at her. "What else, Han. I know you're holding back." Aria spoke.

Hanna took a deep breath, digging everything from her memory of the night and letting it pass though her lips. "I got totally buzzed, sat in the back corner. You know, on one of those tacky uncomfortable black outdoor couches. I kinda.. broke down and started crying. Don't judge, you know I'm a sap when I'm drunk.. Anyway's Caleb showed up and found me. God know's how he did that! Then he started talking, and wouldn't shut up or leave me alone till I said something. And ofcorse, me being me. I just had to go and spill my guts about how I felt. Like how much I missed him, how much it hurt, how lonely I am, ect.. And then somehow we managed to end up making out. Until Mona showed up atleast. Mona got all snarky about it and he left, I told her off then I came home. The freaking end. Happy now?" Hanna huffed. She slunk down in the couch and turned to wear she could lie down. As she waited though the silence for the reply.

A bunch of mumbling came from the other end, "Guys?" Hanna said, as she pulled her hair out from behind her and let it fall to the side. The mumbling couldn't be a good thing.. "Finally!" Aria's voice shouted. "Aria!" Spencer's voice followed. Hanna shied away from the phone again. "Must everyone shout?" She mumbled as she scrunched her nose. "What? We all know she loves him. About damn time she did something about it!" Aria shouted again. Hanna sighed as she heard Aria and Spencer away from the phone a little ways but bickering back and forth.

After a few minutes, Emily's voice came though the phone. "You okay, Han? You don't regret it do you?" Emily asked softly. Emily's voice was always calming to Hanna for some reason. Must be a best friend thing. Hanna pondered that question for a moment, then let out a soft sigh before replying. "I wish I did. But I don't. How messed up is that?" She scoffed as she shook her head. "After he explained how he felt.. I just couldn't help myself. Everything I've worked so hard to hide from him came spilling out without my brains permission.." She sighed once again as she twisted her blond curls around her finger.

Hanna could hear the other two returning to the phone, "Hey, um.. Can you guy's come over and spend the night? I really don't think I should be alone right now.." She asked hopefully. "Ofcorse!" Spencer replied, followed shortly by Aria, "Be right over!" Hanna smiled to herself. "See you soon then." She replied as she shut her phone and sat it on the table infront of her. Picking up the remote and pressing the buttons until she found some old one tree hill reruns. She sat the remote back down and got cozy on the couch as she waited for her best friends to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Omg, I'm soo sorry you guys. I was just looking though things and realized today marks a month since I last updated. I have a bit of an excuse though, my old comp broke and I've had to set up my new mini. Which has been a bit of work to be honest. This is a mini update until I get some sleep, then I'll post more. Promise! Well, enjoy~** -C.** :)

* * *

><p>An hour later all the girls were in a messy circle on the Marin's living room floor, pillows and blankets covering the floor completely. "Han, where's your mom?" Aria asked curiously, as the reality show they were watching finally went off. "Business meeting in Philly, She won't be home till Sunday." Hanna replied emotionless. In a way, It was good that her mom wasn't around. She'd never hear the end of it for drinking if she had been around right now. "Alright, It's been over an hour. Explain what happened at Naomi's party." Spencer spoke up, cutting the tv's volume to mute. "I.. Uh, Where do I even start?" Hanna sighed, throwing her head back dramatically as Emily gave her hand a soft reassuring squeeze before speaking. "It's okay, just take your time. Just skip to after Caleb found you."<p>

Hanna looked at her friends anxious faces, They knew this was hard for her. "Well," She began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I was alone, at the back of the party. On one of those fancy out door couches.. I'd already had three drinks so like everything was blurry and fuzzy. And then he showed up out of no where.. I knew he was there before he said anything." She paused, looking up at her friends again for comfort. "Don't ask, I just know. It's like the air shifts or something." She shrugged, taking another deep breath and playing with her long curly blonde hair.

"He knew something was up before he even saw my face.. Then he began apologizing over and over again.. I refused to cave, I said I hated him.. Well more like spat it at him." She paused again to take in her friends shocked faces. "But ofcorse, He didn't believe it. He apologized more, I began crying like a fucking baby and rambling things I never once meant to ramble. Like my inner most thoughts and feelings.." She looked up at her friends again to see them completely emerced in her story. "And wanna know the weird part? He started being all sweet and nice, said like a million things that are far from truthful just to make me feel better." She paused once more, biting her lip as her eyes hit the floor. "Then he kissed me and said he'd do anything to make me feel better, anything I wanted him to no matter what. And that's when I broke, I couldn't take it. I started rambling and babling about my feelings, I don't even know how it happened. But then.. I kissed him and we ended up kinda sorta making out and rambling our feelings. You know, like one of those puck worth chick flicks? But then Mona showed up, and he left." She took a deep breath, her eyes still on the floor. Just waiting for criticizer.


End file.
